


Day 9 Swing

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Series: Moose's Multifandom Inktober 2019 [9]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Reminiscing, family doesn't end with blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: Ya know how if you use the paragon interrupt Shepard punches Kolyat during Thane's loyalty mission.... yeahBut hey in this everyone lives AU its okay family only punches you once... when you deserve it.





	Day 9 Swing

_ The bang of a gun the crack of the lamp breaking on the floor. He turned just in time to catch the human swing at him but not to dodge. Shepard's fist connected with the side of his face.  _

Having the eidetic memory of a drell, Kolyat Krios would always remember the first time he met Commander Seraphina Shepard. And not just because she had punched him. He would remember the very instant she hollered his name at him. Then again even if he hadn't remembered every moment in perfect clarity he would have remembered hearing her, because she had sounded like his mother, fierce and unwavering. But at that point Irikah Krios had been 10 years dead, and you can’t forget hearing a ghost

During the little interaction he saw between his father and the human he could sense a deep trust and respect between them, so it was little surprise when Thane had hinted at there being more to their relationship.

"She is… unique." Thane said in a message after Kolyat's prompting to know more about Shepard and what drew Thane to her outside of their mission. "She genuinely cares for everyone of her crew. She listened to me speak about our gods even though she does not follow them. On the battlefield she is more fierce than anyone I have met but will be the first to soften at a child or small animal.”

Eventually, Kolyat warmed to the idea of his father being involved with another woman. Especially when that woman had gotten that madman salarian geneticist to figure out a cure for Kepral’s Syndrome. His father had done his best to slowly rebuild the relationship between them; the least Kolyat could do was be happy that there was someone Thane found himself happy with, even if it meant that in all technicality he had a krogan as a step-brother. Though having a krogan step-brother had its perks, when the Reaper’s came for the Citadel Grunt had made it a point to make sure he got off. In fact, because he was Thane’s son, the crew of the Normandy counted Kolyat as part of the family.

The thought struck Kolyat one night as he sat in the Normandy’s life support room, that “family” had never really had a stable meaning for him until now. But he would have never thought a “stable family” for him would be this motley crew of beings from across the galaxy.

Or would all be because of a woman who took a swing at him the first time they met.


End file.
